


Make me forget her

by luthienblack



Category: Bully (Video Games), Canis Canem Edit - Fandom
Genre: Foreplay, Lemon, M/M, Male Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 22:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthienblack/pseuds/luthienblack
Summary: Lola's absence at the party made Johnny want to get rid of her forever. And Peanut is the only one who can help his leader to forget her.





	Make me forget her

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! :D  
> I just want to say that I added some headcanons to this (mainly about Johnny's past and feelings), so be warned that there's some headcanon stuff ahead.  
> I hope you enjoy the reading! :)

It was late at night in New Coventry and Rock n' Roll was rolling loose at the Blue Balls Pool House, the Greasers' base. The clique was having a party in the best Rockabilly style, washed down with alcohol and cigarettes. The Greasers were gathered, drinking and talking excitedly... I mean, all Greasers but one. The clique’s "first lady", Lola Lombardi, had not yet appeared at the party, leaving the leader, Johnny Vincent, mad with anger.  
Johnny was sitting on the couch next to the bar with his fourth beer bottle in one hand and a cigarette in the other... He did not seem to be having fun like the others; quite the opposite. At each puff, his moodiness grew, at each sip Lola's promiscuous figure appeared in his mind, making him hate himself even more.  
In a far corner, leaning against the Monkey Fling arcade, Peanut Romano barely paid attention to what the other guys were saying, throwing worried glances at Johnny. He knew his friend was suffering again because of that bitch... But there wasn't much he could do... It was practically impossible to make him forget her.  
The party was gradually coming to an end. The Greasers were leaving the place one by one, saying goodbye to their leader with a pat on the back and encouraging phrases, until only Peanut and Johnny were left:  
"Eh, Johnny! What's up?" Peanut asked in his Italian accent.  
"You know it..." Johnny said hoarsely.  
"Lola again?" Asked the Italian with a sigh, sitting on the couch beside his friend.  
"I... I can't take it anymore, Larry..." Johnny rubbed his face. "It seems that she does it on purpose... Just to piss me off..."  
"Well, you're the one who knows her better than anyone else, eh?"  
"Yeah..."  
An uneasy silence took place between them. Peanut ran his hand over his pompadour, a bit embarrassed, as Johnny pulled out another shot of his cigarette. A few minutes passed until Peanut broke the silence:  
"I don't like to see you like this, Johnny... You're our leader... The boys are sad to see you down because of that bit-" Peanut fell silent as Johnny gave him a reproving glance. "W-well..."  
"I know... I know. "Johnny sighed. "I just wish I could forget her... Even if only for a moment."  
"If I could help you..." Peanut said, thinking aloud.  
Johnny looked at Peanut. He saw in his face that he was really worried about the situation. He thought it was cute the way he was frowning, thinking of some way to get his best friend out of those thoughts. This made the love that Johnny had for Peanut bloom in his chest. The leader of the Greasers had already ventured out with Peanut before... Hot kisses behind the trees in the park after throwing eggs in the Old Bullworth Vale's mansions, breathtaking make outs in one of the rooms of the Tenements. Peanut has always been with him at all times he needed... And now he needed him more than ever.  
Johnny stood up, staggered by the excess of alcohol, and leaned on Peanut, who held him with one arm:  
"Careful, Johnny ..." said the Italian with care, but were interrupted by his friend, who suddenly kissed his lips, then sat on his lap. Peanut's eyes widened in surprise by seeing himself between his friend's legs, but returned the kiss with affection, feeling the taste of cigarette smoke in his mouth. There, he knew it would begin a long night of kisses and endless heavy petting that would lead to nothing else. At least that was what the Italian thought.  
The leader of the Greasers gradually increased the kisses' intensity. He caressed his face and the back of his neck, while their tongues entwined more and more. Peanut held Johnny firmly by the waist, bringing him closer:  
"Johnny," Peanut muttered, having shivers through his skin as his friend lowered the warm kisses to his neck.  
As they were making out, Johnny started rubbing himself on Peanut's lap and the jeans of their tight pants began to heat up in that place where one could feel the other's bulge. Johnny devoured the Italian's neck, planting kisses and little hickeys all over it. Peanut moaned softly, and that made Johnny go crazy. Though he had drunk a little too much, the Greasers' leader was aware of what he was doing, and seeing his best friend there, surrendered to his kisses, plus his hatred for Lola increased his courage to take a next step with him. He opened Peanut's shirt and lowered his kisses to the base of the Italian's neck, making him breathe and moan louder, in arousal. The Greasers leader silenced his friend once more with his lips, rubbing his tongue intensely with the Italian's, his hands running down his smooth chest, past his abdomen and reaching for his pants' button. Peanut's eyes widened, barely believing what was happening... Johnny was not so drunk that he did not know what he was doing... And they never passed pants barrier before.  
"J-Johnny..." Peanut whispered through Johnny's lips. "What are you..."  
"Make me forget her, Larry..." Johnny murmured in his deep voice, too hot to hold his hips rubbing against the Italian's. "Make me forget that bitch..."  
Johnny was so horny he could not stand it anymore. He opened his own shirt, showing his chest. He was starting to sweat under his leather jacket as he thrusted against his friend's hips, as if asking him to take the next step. The hot sensation of the jeans in friction and the vision of Johnny hooked by desire made Peanut take action. The Italian unbuttoned his own pants, pulled down his jeans a bit, along with his underwear and his penis came out, almost as if willingly. The Greasers leader widened his eyes... He had never imagined that Peanut was so... Big... That kind of scared him a little. The Italian began to blush under Johnny's gaze:  
"W-what... What's it?" Asked the Italian awkwardly.  
"N-no, I ..." Johnny stammered, swallowing hard. "I didn't expect you to be so..." Johnny cleared his throat, embarrassed. "Big."  
Peanut's eyes widened and got redder. He had never exposed himself to anyone before, and he did it to Johnny because he always felt comfortable near him. But suddenly the idea that Johnny might be using him just to relieve his frustrations ran through his head like a bullet. His feelings for the Greasers’ leader were the purest and most sincere, but he did not wanted to be used:  
"We better stop... We shouldn't even be doing this here..." Peanut said, frowning and mentioning to raise his pants.  
"Wait!" Johnny grabbed the Italian's hands, who looked into his eyes. There, Johnny could see all of his friend's fears. He tried to make his own insecurities show through that stare as well. Being violently repressed as a child, having to be attached to Lola by pressure, the obsession that was born from this unnatural relationship, the fear of being alone.  
Without losing eye contact, Peanut's expression changed and love flooded his gaze.  
The Greasers’ leader kissed Peanut fondly, a passionate kiss different from the voracious kisses he used to give. Johnny had only ever kissed someone like that once in his life. And no, it had not been Lola.  
The feeling of that kiss made Peanut calm down. Gradually he stopped resisting. The leader of the Greasers looked deep into the Italian's eyes, holding his face in his hands:  
"Io ti amo, Larry..." whispered Johnny, inches from his friend's face "Sei importante per me..."  
Peanut felt his skin shiver as he heard the words of his lover in his own native language. He closed his eyes and sighed (mostly relieved). After a brief pause, he said smiling:  
"You've been practicing those Italian lessons, eh?"  
"Well, you're such a good teacher." Johnny said, smiling, approaching his friend's face. The two kissed again, feeling light and with no guilt, just love between them.  
The caresses began to heat up again, because seeing Peanut there, flushed and with his manhood out sparkled Johnny's fire again. Then, after another round of kisses and hickeys, the Greasers leader opened up to desire. Peanut was watching his lover unbutton his own pants and put his cock out, already hard in arousal. The Italian shuddered as he felt Johnny's hand touch him and let out a weak moan as the lover joined the two members together and began rubbing each other in a very erotic way. Johnny thrusted his hips back and forth, making the friction of his pants warm the area again, and the contours of Johnny's callused hand, due to the mechanic works at the shop, brought an indescribable sensation to the Italian, who moaned softly:  
"Ooh, J-Johnny..." Peanut murmured, closing his eyes.  
"You like it?" The Greasers’ leader asked, increasing the rhythm of his hips and his hand, up and down with it in the two joined dicks.  
“Yes, John- yes, please don't stop..." Peanut stared at his lover with half-closed eyes, feeling his cock throb in his hand. Johnny's face was ecstatic, he wanted Peanut to come there, with him. He increased the rhythm of his hands, pulling out loud moans from the Italian. "AAAH, JOHNNY..."  
They have never felt anything like that before. Peanut whispered Johnny's name repeatedly, just as he did when he masturbates thinking of his lover, and then, looking into Johnny's eyes, he felt a strong spurt of cum fall on his naked belly. The Italian rolled his eyes, feeling a surge of heat and pleasure creep up his body. Johnny felt Peanut's cock throb in his hand and under his own cock, and watched his friend go, amazed with the scene:  
"Oh, Larry..." whispered Johnny, kissing his friend.  
"I did it, Johnny," said the Italian breathlessly, as if seeking the approval of the Greasers' leader.  
"Well done, Larry... Well done..." Johnny kissed Peanut's forehead, straightening the fallen lock of his hair. "Now you can help me here..."  
Johnny sat on the couch with his legs open, his erect cock quivering with arouse. The Italian smiled, still flushed, and knelt between the lover's legs, his pants still down. He grabbed Johnny's dick a little clumsily, he had never done that before... But he did not want Johnny to be disappointed with him, so he focused on making Johnny feel as good as he felt. Unlike Johnny's calloused hand, Peanut's hands were smooth and soft, for he was not much interested in mechanics as the leader of the Greasers were. Johnny smiled, thinking it was cute to see Peanut so focused, but the feel of the Italian's hand on his cock made him shudder a little:  
"You can do it, Larry." Johnny said, winking at Peanut with a naughty smile on his lips. Encouraged, the Italian began to rise and lower his hand, watching Johnny's handsome face contort with pleasure.  
Peanut had his hand up and down firmly, squeezing his lover’s penis enough for the hand to slip, Johnny's precum was lubricating everything, but he wanted more than that. He began to move his hips up and down in his friend's hand, as if asking him to hasten the process. Peanut, understanding the lover's wish, quickened his hand a little and placed his tongue on the tip of his penis, giving a generous lick there. Johnny wanted this for a long time, since he had not done anything with anyone in a while.  
The Italian licked slowly, moving his hand up and down, looking at Johnny. Then he began to suck, wrapping the lover's cock with his mouth and pressing his lips against it, raising and lowering his head as he sucked. The Greasers' leader rolled his eyes up, feeling for the first time his friend's mouth on his dick and loving every second of it.  
Peanut tried to keep up a steady pace, but his few, almost null, experience made him fumble a little. Johnny helped him, up and down with his hips again, now in his friend's mouth, and holding Peanut's face to look at him. The Italian tightened his lips and rubbed his tongue against Johnny's cock, making his lover go crazy:  
"Aaaahh... Yeah Larry... Uuh... Like that…" Johnny moaned, watching his cock come and go in his friend's mouth, who was sucking it avidly. The leader of the Greasers rose from the sofa, held Peanut's head firmly and began to come and go his mouth intensely, but not too deep, feeling the warm tongue rub against his skin.  
The Italian leaned on Johnny's thighs as his lover ravaged his mouth. He was drooling and sucking, feeling Johnny's cock throb inside his mouth. He was looking up, searching for Johnny's eyes, who was moaning like crazy. Peanut made Johnny sit on the couch again without taking him from his mouth, holding at the base of his penis with one hand and his hip with the other, sucking harder than ever. The Greasers' leader cussed loudly as he felt his glans go deep in the Italian's throat. Small tears streamed from Peanut’s eyes, but he did not stop sucking, looking at Johnny's face and making him go even crazier:  
"Oh fuck, Larry! You gonna make me cum like that..."  
Peanut took his penis out of his mouth and moved his hand up and down a few times before Johnny came, moaning loudly with his tongue out and his eyes rolled up. A high spurt of semen gushed from his cock and hit Peanut in the face, but the Italian did not care. He kept moving his hand, more slowly now, and took one last lick, making his lover shudder all over:  
"So what do you think, Johnny?" Peanut asked, looking at his lover and wiping the semen off his face with the back of his hand.  
"Oh, Larry..." Johnny kissed Peanut's mouth passionately. "You're perfect."  
“Eh? Better than Lola?" Peanut grinned mockingly.  
"Who's Lola?" Johnny asked ironically. They both laughed and cuddled together before leaving.  
They took a huge step in their relationship that day. Of course they both agreed that it was not very good to go beyond that at the moment, for they were still starting to really know each other, and Johnny knew Peanut has as many insecurities as he has. It was better not to speed things up, for the sake of both. As for Lola, Johnny felt farther away from her than ever, and to his own surprise, he felt happy about it. He even said to Peanut that night, jokingly before saying goodbye, that he would invite the Italian to be his date at the Prom. Peanut might even think it was a joke, but Johnny knew his Peanut would be the perfect replacement for the Greasers' "first gentleman" place.


End file.
